Love Messanger
by Chibi Carru
Summary: Suprise suprise. When the teens go their seperate ways,dont you wonder where they are? Well in Love Messanger of course! Where you laugh you wonder and you demand more. YAOI lotsa them.
1. Chapter 1

Laughing for the soul…

_It was a brilliant day where you see Tohru dropping her new china plates, Kagura trying to track down Kyo by setting more kittens loose, Yuki fan girls posting WANTED pictures of Yuki, Shigure's editor is threatening Shigure she is going to commit suicide if he doesn't finish his new novel,Hatori is chasing after Akito's medicine that was taken from abird,Akito who is killing the innocent bird,Ritsu who is crying out loud on top of the estate of Sohma apologizing to the world._

_Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji,has entered college. Later on,all of them moved away into there own apartments, living peacefully to life they left behind... _

Tap-Tap-click. …

Tap-Click….

Kyo was typing into new Laptop that he got from entering in "how-fast- can-you type?" Contest. With no effort Kyo won. You could say that Kyo is a orange hottie with anger issues or hes an isolated bastard with anger is only 19 yrs old and gets lots of attention from girls and boys...but doesn't pay any eye on them. It has been forever when he saw the people that he opened up to .He finished college on the 2nd month he started thanks to classes he got when he was in high school. Since he always had time he just went on the computer and hanged with friends. Then when he thought he found a reunited love.

It was the time when Kyo was sitting lazily on his squishy blue bean bag chair and was darting his eyes boredly around the room. When there isn't school what is there to do? That question replayed in his mind over and over since the day he got his diploma for college.

His laptop was sitting on a pine coffee table in front of him. His how-fast-can-you-type test was having its little timer click away into the sound of nothing. After 2 minutes of waiting for anything, another pop up came onto the screen.

Millions of hearts were swimming out of the ad with red bubble letters saying "Love Messengers". Below the decoration were pictures of shirtless guys everywhere with white silk towels draping their lower body. In the middle of the one big picture posed a young man with burning sexy violet eyes, gray hair but young face, and a devilish smirk that made the guy look even sexier.

Eyes shot right open at the sight of the young man. Feeling a lurch in his stomach, movement grew wild near his crotch.

'What the hell? I am surely I am not interested in some fags.' thought Kyo as he gave another quick peek at the pictures keeping away the secret of interest.

Reading the title once more Kyo thought, 'Love Messanger? …Sounds so familiar' Kyo's eyes once again widened of the sudden memory.

**FLASHBACK**

(Sound of a bell is heard as Kyo walks in to his dorm)

" back." Kyo said, tossing his backpack off to a corner.

(Kyo walks over to his roommate, who is on the computer blushing away like some love crazed idiot. Although in Kyo's eyes his roommates are idiots.)

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked as he sat kneeled down on the cushion next to his roommate, who was longingly gazing into the screen stupidly.

Kyo took a quick stare at the screen. "Love messanger? What the fuck? Are you fucking gay? lonely bastard." Kyo snickered getting up from the floor.

"Well atleast I actually got picked…." Kyo's roommate said dreamily blushing even redder.

"Picked? What do you mean?" Kyo asked. 'Is he freaking queer? "Picked" Sure whatever' Kyo thought but he let his roommate explain anyways.

"Love Messanger is for singles who talk to beautiful people. (Blush) This system is not like a regular ad it invades your computer/laptop and you pay the price of talking to some cuties (blush) more In the love messanger hacking device, it chooses specially for certain people!YATTA! AND IM ONE OF THEM! Hee-ha ha! (dancing blushing… sits back down) .The love messanger is like a love fortune.2 groups are the boys and the girls. It's so romantic when you start talking to them-"

"TALKING TO THEM? THEY ARE FUCKING STALKERS! YET YOU STILL TALK TO THEM! YOU ASSHOLE!" ?" Kyo spat out angrily. 'I can't believe a person will fall for this piece of shit'

"Kyo, Kyo! (shakes head) I already think im in love…"

Kyo's "angry eyes" flare up his face is red. "Whatever do WHATEVER you want!" Stomping away he grabs his backpack.

"Cha…But Kyo! – Kyo turns to look at him with the powerful "angry eyes"- You should try it—"

SLAM

**BACK INTO REALITY**

Kyo opens his eyes and glares at his laptop.

'Screw those fucking love can go to hell'

He exits out the ad. Until an AIM like instant message appeared. On the left side of the message was the violet eyed boy smiling into the computer camcorder.

"That guy…He looks so familiar…I swear…I know him…" Kyo said aloud to himself.

'Purple hair….sexy eyes…(gulp) YUKI!'

Kyo looks at the instant message and saw the so called 'love message'.It said:

Yuki: Hi sexy!

On the bottom of Yuki's message was the love messangers pink font saying to type in there name so they can talk.

Kyo's eyes were big as tennis balls now. He didn't know what to do? Should he tell him his name or should he tell him to fuck off? He knew he didn't want to but his hands moved on his own and typed in Kyo.

Yuki: Hello Kyo! (Camcorder shows Yuki waving)

'Oh fucking shit. What have I got myself into?' Kyo thought.

**EDIT OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. CH 2

Kyo's fingers were trembling in shock. HE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! 'Oh SHIT!' He chanted over and over again in his head.

(Inside his laptop)

Through the computer chip a live streak was passing through it…and was it…pink? The pink electricity went through Kyo's hard drive. It went through every data Kyo had set on his laptop. Till' it reached its destination. The round shut dome in the middle top of the whole data base. Or was it a data base? (lol.I don't know much on laptops/computers so give me a break on this paragraph)

Imagine Kyo's laptop. A laptop that is high tech, with the border of the screen 2 colors, silver and black. Facing the screen you see on the top middle a dome shaped circle with a line in the middle. Ever since Kyo got this laptop, he had no fucking clue what the hell that dome bastard was! The first day he got it he knew what he was going to do with everything! (Kyo is a smart ass! ) He would be examining the chips if it was clean, poking eye into the insides, polishing the outside, carefully always avoiding touching the screen, but he didn't know what to do with the dome shaped bastard.

A pink light surrounded the dome shining out light making a pink circle with a pink line in a middle of it, which was outlining the dome. All of a sudden the pink light somehow activated the dome. And the dome started to open…like an eye!

Kyo shocked to the bone, was startled by the sudden act. He didn't know what the hell was going on! Wouldn't you too! What if YOUR laptop all of sudden did some freaky magic on you? WHAT IF YOUR FUCKING COMPUTER TURNED PINK!WOULDNT YOU FEEL HOW KYO FEELS?

On the screen were 5 messages of Yuki asking odd questions til' one of them said:

(The live Yuki: nodding in approval) Yuki: Damn Kyo! You are really fine!

Kyo, who was still in mental shock about his laptop turning into the most gayest color ever, he yanked out the Kyo out of him to reply back:

Kyo: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?

(The live Yuki: sweat dropping closing his eyes with a funny twitch at his mouth) Yuki: Honey, you have love net picture video camera.

Kyo: STALKER!

(The live Yuki: grinning, he blinked shaking his head with his eyes closed) Yuki: No honey, I am not a stalker I am your new lover.

(On Yuki's and Kyo's screen)… (This is in the Love Messanger's pink font):

Kyo the beloved prince of the cat

And Yuki the glamorous prince of the rat

Has joined together in the utmost friendship and love

And wishes to have sex on the beach.

Kyo's now PINK laptop all of a sudden took a picture of him.

On top of Yuki's and Kyo's conversation, a small box said processing.

NOW when that little pink box disappeared, there was a little icon with a chibi Kyo and Yuki, holding hands and smiling at each other while they were walking by a lake with the sun was going down. Many leaves floated past there way. When 10 seconds later the icon picture zooms up to sight out that the 2 chibi's were kissing with a salmon pink heart as the backround.

When Kyo picked up all this at once he thought 'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! HOW GAY CAN YOU GET!'

Kyo took the nerve of having a fag to talk to, a pink laptop, and seeing some of the gay icons the "Love Messanger" kept in store for him.

Kyo was a man and he knew it! The thing is, why would a man be there still!

Angrily he looked at the ground in shame. He could have just shut down his laptop and this would of never of happened right? (Even though if this was true, there wouldn't have been any story! Anyways I'm having fun playing with Mr. Kitty!

WRONG.

**Flashback** (A quick memory)

"This system is not like a regular ad it invades your computer/laptop"

To answer all your questions (um 1 question)…

**WHO WAS KYO's ROOMATE?**

Well….Kyo's roommate was….Hatsuharu Sohma! A.K.A Haru!

Or…. In a better description leading from before (bear with with me saying it again) A.K.A The pervert who is a lovesick fool of love messanger's cupid arrow!

Kyo scrambled his thoughts in place and decided to end this conversation right NOW. It didn't matter if he couldn't escape a stupid fagwhores grasp! All it concerns is that HE should just run-away!

Thinking of running away hurt a lot. Old memories of him and Yuki fighting were clear to him like breathing. The punches, the swings!...They were a nightmare….the punches _back…_were painful. Even though it was painful he had a pure goal never to give up once things were done.

(Kyo memory/thought)

In the past it was always apprehended that he was the cat and Yuki was the rat. But when he is talking to him (well not necessarily talking to him but communicating with him) again, it felt like being in the same room with a perky stranger who is very clingy…

He didn't know why he exactly wanted to fight Yuki. When he (himself) actually kept his mouth shut and observed Yuki, once in his life he wanted to in truth, be closer to him. Maybe that was what he was trying to do all along…

The Last Day With You.

It was the day when they all separated. It was practically a normal day. Just that it was spring time when the flowers bloom, its sunny out. Everything is like…paradise. And THAT in the Sohma's life is defiantly not normal.

Tohru, Uo, and Hana all were going out to go shopping for Tohru and Shigure was playing "hide and seek" with his editor, leaving Kyo and Yuki _alone._

Kyo had NO IDEA what to do. He was so used to being dragged away by this horde of cousins or fan girls. Of course he hated it. Who would like all that attention? ((ME!)) Certainly not for Yuki. It was the only thing that made them common. (Beside the part that they are both human XD)

The last person on Earth that he wanted to be with right now would be Yuki.

Yuki casually collapsed down at the left side of the couch near T.V staring at Kyo seeming like an eternity. Kyo blushed, expecting a 'Stupid cat. Get out of here before I have to call the police'…But he was also expecting something from him too. Where was the 'I GOT YOU NOW YOU DAMN RAT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!' But there was just a long eye contact that made you want to cry for the dryness of the eyes. After thinking about that, he turned around in frustration wiping his eyes.

'That was to long. To long…' Kyo was thinking looking at the mirror that was in front of him. Trying to shrug off the weird act he memorized the parts…Yuki's eyes…His eyes…Yuki's eyes…His eyes…Yuki's eyes….Him…Yuki…Him…

'YUKI? WHAT THE FUCK!...YUKI'S EYES (Wtf? O.O)! His eyes…his eyes…His eyes were telling him something! Something different…

Was he turning _stupid_? ...No that's not it…It has to be…_something_…He was looking at me different…Kyo tries to dig deeper into Yuki's eyes reflecting on the mirror.

' a minute. Is he looking at my ass?'

Kyo turned around being more embarrassed than down right SCARED. Not a trace of anger or even a thought of accuse was left in his emotions.

An innocent smile playing at his lips Yuki gazed into Kyo's eyes again. Patting down a seat next to him he more likely commanded then offered," Sit."

Returning the gaze with a back-to-Kyo attitude, he masked his face with a glare hiding a faint blush from his cheeks. But eventually sat down, at the far end on the _right_ side.

With Yuki vision you can see right through that. Yuki responded to the sudden sweet kitty to the scratchy kitty Kyo, a smirk.

'Now your being the dumbass now? Fine. Then I will just have to _talk_ to you to be mine.' Yuki thought.

Yuki gave a long sigh. 'How am I going to do this though?'

Yuki was abruptly startled by the most unexpected words that escaped Kyo's mouth.

"Remember when we used to play together?" As Kyo said this his face was in a calm state.A happy one too…It was nice…for him.

Through out the day Kyo was spending his day with Yuki, talking and laughing like they were best friends. Even when it hit evening they were still up sitting or lying down on Yuki's bed still talking. As time passed. The next day had come.

Kyo had to leave. Yuki had to leave. They all had to leave. For college.

Kyo thought sadly 'I don't believe Yuki knows me anymore.'

He (Kyo) was astonished that he remembered that entire thing in one little reminder who the hell Yuki was who he was…Or use to be.

Kyo now had no courage at all to type anything. As before his hands typed for him weakly.

Kyo: …I'm going now. Good bye….

(In Yuki's view)

(Live Kyo: Frowning, looking sad) Kyo: …I'm going now. Good bye….

(In pink font) Your Kyo cutie has logged off! (Little cupids were flying around the message)

Reading this Yuki said to himself. " whats wrong with him?"

"You shouldn't worry about it honey. I think he's just doesn't like you. So maybe now you can stick with _me._" A boy said wrapping his arms around Yuki.

"Of course I will _always_ stick with _you_. Forever." Yuki affectionately cooed holding the boys arms around him softly.

"Good." The boy said, leaning down so that their lips would meet.

"Haru…" Yuki moaned.

Haru gently picked up Yuki (brides way) and fled the humongous pink room. (The Love Messanger computer lab especially for Yuki!) ..(Will in the future descript that room maybe in next chapter)

As Haru carried Yuki away from the Love Messanger rooms he brought Yuki into his room not far away from his lab. Kicking the purple door open with his foot, Haru threw Yuki onto the bed.

In a husky voice, Haru crawled near saying "Yuki…I want you to prove to me that I will always be yours. And you…Will always be _mine_."

BAM! (Hahaha sorry. This is supposed to be a comedy right?)

Hatori silently walked in not even paying attention to the boys on the bed. He walked inside Yuki's bathroom and snatched something from the bathroom cabinet. Only with that, he exited the room slamming the door behind him.

Yuki and Haru were just sweating out of nervousness. Looking at the closed door.

"What the hell?" Black Haru asked.

Black Haru returned to his lover and once again in his sexy voice, "Now where were we?"

BAM!

(It's Momiji) "Hey Yuki! Hatori took some lube from your room and I was wondering why you have that…" Momiji stopped talking exactly at the right moment he looked at Black Haru _fuming_.

"DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU EVER GET SOME PRIVACY IN HERE!" Black Haru yelled mostly at Momiji who was just standing there stunned.

Black Haru stormed out slamming the door behind him breaking the hinges.

CHA BOOM. The door completely was wrecked down.

" bad that didn't work out. Such a bad fiasco. And he was going to do you too…" Momiji jumped on the bed next to Yuki.

(Back to Kyo's apartment)

Kyo was in his room on his bed laying down holding a pillow close to him…thinking. Just thinking.

'I can't believe I remember all that…But I bet If I ever did tell Yuki how I felt about him._ I_ would be called the fag. Maybe I should talk to him again…on that Love Messanger shit…'

(Back to Yuki's Room)

"You know what Momiji?" Yuki softly said stroking Momiji's hair out of his face.

"Hm?" Momiji asked enjoying the feeling snuggling into the mattress.

"I think I found someone. Someone who we have been looking for." Yuki answered continueing to play with Momiji's hair.

"Who? WHO! Tell me!" Momiji shot up bouncing in excitement.

"Kyo." Yuki answered blankly.

"KYO!" Momiji shouted, with an expression close to this O.O.

Yuki only nods confused.

Out of nowhere a pink light was flashing everywhere.

"Oh! Kyo's online!" Momiji clapped, racing out of the room into Yuki's lab.

Yuki sprinted after Momiji excited as he was for some strange reason. Just awhile ago he was talking to Kyo like they never met! Because that was how he felt! He didn't know! Until NOW!

Remembering the thoughts he used to have for lust…

'I will make him mine today.'

Momiji already logged on for Yuki. So Yuki simply sat down and gulped down the mere memory.

Kyo finished unlocking the chains he tied on to his laptop, and threw them in a corner.

He opened his laptop and **swish** a love messanger greeting popped up.

(Live Yuki: looking distressed and nervous) Yuki: Hi!

Reading the small greeting the words didn't match his face.

(Live Kyo: smirking) Kyo: Have you figure it out yet?

(Live Yuki: Eyes shot open with shock) Yuki: What?

(Live Kyo: still smirking) Kyo: About me dumbass.

Momiji was clinging onto Yuki's shoulders chanting out "Tell him! Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!"

Yuki going to spill the beans.

**CLIFF HANGER HANGING ON A CLIFF! THAT'S WHY YOU CALL IT CLIFF HANGER! LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-**Yuki's Time-

Kyo…Why didn't he remember him _before_? All of a sudden Yuki felt his cheeks burn with pain. A fuzzy image appeared in his mind banging in his head, making Yuki wince. It felt like needles were being slashed into his skull, his cheeks feeling tormented and abused. He held on to his head to plead for it to stop, but all he got was the worst thing he ever found.

It was the same memory of him and his honey.

Started out he was sitting on the couch and Kyo was having his back turned in the mirror, he turns around blushing furiously. The rest of the time spent together runned past so fast it was just like the speed of a car crash. It had skipped to the same memory but Kyo and he were talking on what looked to be his old bedroom in Shigure's house. The past remembrance of that felt so over much like that they were the happiest people alive _together._ After that it started to play normally moving onto when it was the first time they slept in the same bed together…so close.

Yuki held himself tight holding onto this scene. Kyo was holding him close to him. It was the greatest feeling he felt that night. _Protection_.

When they woke up and was smiling and gave his new cell phone number to Yuki in a small piece of paper. Yuki gradually took it gratefully, putting it in his album that was filled of pictures of the group: Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hana, Tohru, and Momiji.

As it went on going Kyo and Yuki were having a good breakfast together smiling, laughing, poking…just having fun. Even Tohru was having the moment with them too. The look on her face was priceless when they first came downstairs with each other starting the smiley feeling.

Kyo was the first to leave. With a simple wave goodbye Kyo grabbed his coat and took his bags and zoomed off.

Yuki was still at the breakfast table smiling down at his cereal while comfortably playing with it. Hearing a cars motor turn on and tires shriek away. It was a signal that Kyo was gone.

But still the happy mood was still there. Yuki nodded over to Tohru who was quietly eating a banana, while gazing out the window. Going upstairs was so emotionless. The final happy thought of Kyo swept past his head.

He went to his room ready to get his luggages and get the hell out. He turned the knob…It was in slow motion the knob turned as he entered the room. His eyes were hoping to see his luggages on his bed, but found only to be face to face with Akito.

Yuki's ears started to hear his own blood pumping loudly through his veins. It was like someone just turned up the max volume of some heavy metal song.

Now everything was hurting his body was aching and his cheeks burning, his hands weak.

The memory now let you hear. There wasn't a happy emotion anymore. It was like THIS!

"I saw you with ." Akito stared insanely in Yuki's eyes.

Yuki didn't believe it. He didn't want to. Did Akito see them together?

Akito continued grabbing Yuki's front shirt with his hand putting him so close to his face to shout" THE RAT AND THE CAT CAN'T BE TOGETHER! ESPECIALLY NOT _SLEEPING_ TOGETHER TOO IN THE FACT, THAT I SAW YOU…I SAW YOU!" At the end of it slapping his left cheek. Yuki's face twisted to his right unwillingly, pain growing in his neck. Then Akito misleadingly turned around while Yuki thought it was over, slumping low only 2 centimeters down until Akito turned around and slapped his right cheek. Yuki's head now twisted over to left, his cheeks both red.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER! –Slap- EVER! –Slap- HAVE ANY STUPID RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT MOSTER! EVER AGAIN! –slap-" Akito puffed. His fists clenched tight.

Yuki weakly fell to the kicked him several times telling him to "GET THE HELL UP" But Yuki drowned it all out. He just was asking himself if he could actually never have a relationship with his kitty anymore. That was commanding the impossible! To much love has been put into Kyo from him and now he has to take it away! He pitifully looked up at Akito who was still kicking the shit out of him.

Akito returned the small stare with an insane smirk. "Yuki? Do you understand?"

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't. And he shouldn't! Feeling like this wasn't good. He should speak his mind instead of hiding himself. It is the best strength anyone could have instinctively._Kyo_ told him that.

"Akito… -coughs up blood- I won't…EVER…LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!" Yuki stood up, finding the strength in those words to do so.

"HATORI!" Akito yelled.

Hatori blankly came in and glanced at the bloody Yuki pitifully.

Hatori walked over passed Akito to Yuki. " sorry" Hatori placed his hand on Yuki's head.

FLASH!

Yuki collapsed.

Yuki understood. It was because of Akito he forgot about Kyo! It was Akito who did EVERYTHING! It was HIM who started the Love Messanger business, IT WAS basically his fault how he met Haru!

FLASHBACK

"Yuki, I have a treat for you. Will you please talk to this friendly young man? His name I happen to believe is replied to be called Haru." Akito politely said showing him to his computer lab.

There was the love messenger camcorder of Haru smiling greedily at the both of them.

END OF FLASHBACK

AND IT WAS AKITO! WHO DECIDED TO LODGE IN LOVE MESSANGER'S HOME! IT WAS AKITO…'Oh fucking shit! Who wants to meet me for dinner in 5 minutes!'

Filled with anger he remembered Kyo. 'Holy shit! Kyo's waiting!'

Yuki ran through the long hallway of doors to his pink lab room.

Sat on the comfy plush velvet royal chair and signed in his name. There was something he needed to know first. Was this the same Kyo?

Kyo jumped up to receive a sing song of this gayest melody of the song "Im to sexy"

Pop up with flying cupids: Your Yuki baby has logged on!

(Live Yuki: Staring into the computer frantically typing '.Shit!') Yuki: KYO! I NEED YOU TO TELL ME SOMETHING! AND QUICK!

(Live Kyo: Alert looking, smirking 'Has he figured something out yet?') Kyo: What?

(Live Yuki: Frantic, Frantic typing.) Yuki: Whatisyourname?

(Live Kyo: Trying to read what was typed 'WTFH?') Kyo: Kyo? You know that!

(Live Yuki: REALLY frantic face 'Oh damn! 2 more minutes left!Akito will have a freaking search party for me if I'm late! I'll be caught!') Yuki: Tellmeyourfiratandlastname!HURRY!

(Live Kyo: Question faced 'Whats the fucking rush man?') Kyo: Kyo Sohma

(Live Yuki: look of relief 'YES! YES! I FOUND YOU MY LOVE!') Yuki: Sorrygottago!

Cupids fly around and once again the pop up comes back saying: your Yuki Baby is logged off. Late message given personally to only you! Let's talk again tomorrow! The gay version of Barbie girl starts playing.

Yuki opens the door to the dining hall, breathing heavily as he enters the professional red carpet flower decorated room with the waiters and waitresses speed walking around with the orders.

The dining hall was like a Cinderella entrance, all marble white, clean and royal.

Closing the door behind himself, he let out a sigh looking left to right seeing if Akito was hopefully late.

"Yuki."

Yuki looked straight through to the back of the room and even though there was many waitresses and maids blocking the view,(sight goes deeper into the scene in a flash) Yuki caught the glimpse of the bird killers insane smile. He gave a gulp.

Walking slowly over to the elegant table, he sat on the have circle chair cushions, scooting next to Akito just like how Akito's wants.

Yuki's cheeks were stained in pink because or the running down the 2 stairs of the west wing and the north, and for being late…and seeing Akito's pissed off stare.

And that totals up to: BEET RED.

"You're late." Akito growled.

Yuki looked up and fidgeted with his hands nervously trying to meet up of the powerful bird killer.

"I-I'm sorry.." Yuki averted his eyes downwards.

Akito smirked, scooting even closer wrapping his arm around Yuki drawing in whispering closely to his ear almost like he was kissing it, "What were you doing?"

It sounded more of a deadly demand than a curious question.

"I…" Yuki's mind was all swirling; he didn't know what to say!

Akito pushed him to the end of the half circle cushion, Yuki slightly bumping into the red draped crystal table.

"ANSWER ME. –Inhales closing his eyes- -opens eyes with murder intent- What was so important you had to let me wait here for 30 minutes? ANSWER ME!"

The waitresses were acting weird tripping around the place as they passed the scene. Hatori was watching quietly eating little by little worrying that Akito will make him do something, worrying that Yuki will get hurt.

WORRYING LIKE THERES NO TOMMOROW!

"Uh-u" Yuki trying to get up and escape grabbing the end of the cushion for support as Akito was leaning towards him more and more.

Waitresses and waiters run away from the part of the room.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Akito slammed his fist against the table making it explode.

A loud CABOOM was heard, shards of crystal flying about making a shiny rainbow glow on the walls.

Yuki already escaped when Akito was about to hit the table like instinct he ran for it.

Pushing through the crowd of maids and butlers he desperately tried to get away. "Move gets out the way!"

Akito was caught in the glass holding his shoulder vomiting out blood, the once clean royal red cushion was now a more beautiful art with the shards all over making everything shine.

It was like an action movie where something explodes (like fire explodes) and all your surroundings is covered in the substance (like fire) with a hero badly injured and someone's trying to get away. And everything is destroyed.

But in this case this was reality and Akito was the villain with the sparkly crystal particles in his hair everything is glowing and this was called a beautiful disaster…Akito having a bad habit of anger tantrums. The same thing is Akito is running to Yuki and screaming out his name calling after him.

Akito manages to grab his sleeve but Yuki sprints out the door in blink-hes-gone speed.

With wide eyes he turned it into his angry demented gaze clutching his hand at his shoulder looking at the open door like it was taunting him."DAMN IT!"

Haru came to his side.

Akito looked shocked as he was being pulled by the ox and it looked like he was going to have a visit in the ox's room.

Yuki huffed. Once again plopped down on his bed.

'Kyo…' He suddenly missed him.

'If only we weren't separated…If only Akito didn't see only…AKITO DIED!'

Yuki remembered the night he was with Kyo on his bed talking he told Kyo about his hopes, dreams, and wishes.

"_I wish we could stay together always."_ Both said at the same time as they were wrapped together in each others arms.

'_Yuki…lets make that happen'_

'_Okay'_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

That night also Kyo realized that there was no point in fighting Yuki that night. Even from the beginning. Truly he confessed that he only did that so he could approach him without acting like a lovesick fan girl.

Yuki was wondering why then Kyo left and he just didn't stop him like he didn't have it in his thinking system. It was apart of the plan!

"_Promise"_

Kyo's and Yuki's plan to go to college together.

"_Yuki lets make that happen."_

Yuki thought of that memory and thought to himself 'Kyo…he was so aggressive and knew what he wanted. He was an accomplishment to the world. One of a kind and truly kind hearted. I love that guy!' Ended that thought with a smile.

FLASH!

"ERGH" Yuki held his head dropping to the ground squirming around in pain.

_Kyo puts a piece of paper into Yuki's hand._

_Yuki puts the paper into his album._

Yuki looked deeper into the paper. He forgot what it was. He remembered the memory from before but he forgot what the hell was going on.

Yuki suddenly jumped up and shouted "HIS NUMBER!"

Momiji came in startled at the outburst, sweatdropping at him as Yuki froze cranking his head slowly to the door at Momiji in embarrassment.

"Uh…Met someone else?" Momiji bubbled nervously.

Yuki was still in his weird "remembering position" and stood up straight and coughed in his fist.

"I take that as a yes…" In Momiji's eyes sadness appeared.

"No. I didn't." Yuki calmly said showing some pink blush.

Momiji smiled delightedly "Oh! Okay! Well I came here to tell you something…But just awhile ago you just spooked me out!..."Momiji looked down ashamed.

For a few seconds Yuki watched him look disappointed at the loss of the whatever he was going to say, until he started to cry in agony "WAAAAAAA! IT WAS IMPORTANT TOOOOOOOO!" Yuki wiped away the tears with his tissue.

Yuki continued to wipe Momiji's face. "…" Momiji smiled. "HEY!"

Yuki jumped in surprise. "What?"

Momiji stared at him and his bubbly face turned in a serious one. "It about Akito and Haru…"

Yuki whimpered. "What about them?"

Momiji stared at him and his bubbly face turned in a serious one. "It about Akito and Haru…"

Yuki whimpered. "What about them?"

The moon was up and the cat was looking out his bedroom window sitting quietly on the bed, his covers tucked in his back straight up his gaze focused out into the depth of the outside. The window's curtains waved from the soft chill of wind. The moon covered the open window seeming like you could just touch it.

The clock read 2:45am blinking green every second

Shadows moved carelessly around Kyo's room.

The feeling of suspiciousness rose within him and he went under the covers slipping secretly onto the floor on his hands and tip toes, prowling around his room following the shadows, looking for its identity .The shadow stopped.

RUMBLE RUMBLE…RATTLE RATTLE

Kyo jumped up in surprise while in the air gracefully leaped onto the long wide window sill still in human form, but in a cat like position his hind legs securely on either side of the sill, his arms bent and hands grabbing onto the dusty wooden sill. Curiously he looked down.

Momiji cleared his throat nervously. "And Kyo…"

Yuki grew impatient "Well what about them and...Kyo" Emphasizing the "and" and "Kyo" part showing his impatience.

Taking in a deep breath Momiji giving an impression that he wanted to make everything clear and easy to take "Haru told Akito about how you met Kyo on Love Messanger..."

"…" Yuki bit his lip cursing Haru for doing that.

Momiji piercing soft stare was peering in Yuki's eyes giving him an understanding look. 'I should give him some time before I say the rest…If something like this ever happened to me the first part is a hard thing to take. Taking the whole story at once is something to just lose yourself..' Momiji saw Yuki's eyes staring through him as his eyes were softening up his eyes flashing showing his thoughts. Momiji willingly giving Yuki the time to think on it, but he knew he had to stay there. He needed to tell Yuki more to the story.

'But if they only know that…then…they can't do anything about it…if they didn't it would be to overprotective and it would seem like a misunderstanding…but if they did know my feelings for Kyo and did something…I don't know what will happen!' Yuki's pupils grew small ,frightened of the possibilities.

Yuki snapped back into reality now his eyes returning the eye contact seeing that Momiji saw his expression before and he gave a 1 cough apology.

Yuki began "Sorry about that…I don't know…" His eyes wandered to floor not wanting to meet his eyes again he didn't want to show he was afraid.

Momiji stopped him there and said "Yuki." Yuki stopped abruptly and connecting there eyes again. Momiji held a serious comforting tone and gaze. Putting his hand around his shoulders he led Yuki to Yuki's bed and sat him down, hugging him for a brief moment and letting him go holding his hand squeezing it for awhile and brought his focus back into the conversation.

Momiji started softly "Haru told him his opinion too. Of how he thinks that you are falling in love with Kyo again….Akito got angry…and you know how he gets…He kicked down Haru's door and practically tared the informing waitress from the dining hall to shreds. She is currently with some of the professional doctors …But enough of her. Hatori told me that Akito said he was going to be gone. He asked him why and he said that he was going to have kitten for dinner! I didn't believe him at first because I mean how could he have figured out then he told me how Haru was with him. I went over to there bedrooms as fast as I could and found both were empty! BUT YUKI!" Momiji eyes closely resembled the water of Niagara Falls. "HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO EAT KITTEN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT IF HE MEANT KYO AND HE WAS GOING TO...GOING TO…"Momiji was crying louder and louder he stopped wailing for a moment looking at Yuki with his bubbling tears that were dropping constantly sniffling. "DO SOMETHING HOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRIBLE! !" Momiji wailed again the noise never ending.

Yuki looked like a knight in shining armor at that moment …(although he had tared up clothes and ruffled hair) .He quickly took a tissue from his Kleenex box on his vanity he gave it Momiji who took it and sneezed in it and wiped his nose cutely.

"Adorable." Yuki smiled at him and petted his hair.

Momiji's happy bubble ness came back to him; he smiled widely. But his concern for Kyo didn't hide it all showed in his troubled eyes. " Yuki.." He said in a pathetic weak tone. "Lets find Kyo…" He begged clasping his hands together.

Yuki gave a reassuring smile that made the girls faint. "Of course we will! Once we get a hold of him we are keeping him!"

Momiji's eyes sparkled hippie flowers floating everywhere, his mouth wide. He shut his eyes tightly and jumped on Yuki throwing him on the bed hugging him tight! And jumped off him jumping on his bed "YAAY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cat like eyes stared intently at the trash. ..Suddenly Kyo felt pissed off.

But that only happens…when he's around that lazy dumbass…

Jumping on the bed slightly then falling on his ass. The red eyes loved the wall! Out of nothingness it came a bright idea to be feeling the wall. Either he felt rather brave or stupid…he just knew or didn't know that he wasn't in the right mind at all. So Kyo stood up and jumped a few times on the bed before smashing against the wall.

Cough. Cough.

Kyo fell on the floor lying on his back. Nose hurting. Cheek hurting.

"DAMN IT DON'T YOU GET IT! COUGH COUGH!"

"What?" Kyo looked to his side. In the shadows of his room came a figure.

The lazy dumbass. "Dumbass! Long time no see!"

Haru blinked 10 times. "Oi."

"Moo? "Kyo suggested.

"AAAARGH!"

Kyo blinked. "Get out."

"WANNA FIGHT?" Haru licked his lips clenching his fists in fighting stance.

"Uh…Why are you here?" Kyo stood up. In motion, his nose started to bleed. "Aw shit."

"Hold on a second will you?"

Haru relaxed and dropped the stance then nodded.

Kyo made a beeline to the bathroom.

Akito jumped into the room from Kyo's window.

Haru turned to Akito. "Kyo has the hots for me. Where were you?"

Akito growled. "No the question is COW. .You! The plan was to sneak into Kyo's room while he was sleeping! And look now, he fucking caught us you hoe! Thanks to your cough cough method! How did you get in here?"

"Through the door. Wait, you heard my cough cough? "

Akito fell back up. "Of course I did! Anyone can hear it! But why the cough cough! Couldn't you have at least been more fucking dramatic to at least break down the door? YOU LOSER! You put Kyo ….the opposite of shame!"

Kyo walked in his bedroom his face red.

"See Akito? He is so hot for me."

"Gawd you guys what the hell. Why are all of you so gay? You know I wouldn't really mind having the innocent white come back instead of this …this…"

"You are so sexy."

"Shut the fuck up. Im not done!... This…Your to hard to put in words"

Haru puffed in pride. But not like anyone could see, they were still in the dark. But Kyo was smart so he left a few seconds and turned on the light. His eye twitched.

Akito was wearing a fur coat covering from head to toe. Haru was wearing…(fun over) Haru style…

Haru visible twitched and he turned immediately black.

"How dare you insult me!"

"…"

Akito read the shirt Kyo was wearing. "I see stupid people reading this shirt."

"Bastardo!" (Akito)

Kyo fell back up.

Haru tilted his head at Akito (turned white) "Mexican?"

Kyo fell over again. Got back up his nose bleeding.

Haru and Akito saw Kyo run to the bathroom slamming the door.

In echo in the bathroom Kyo hollered, "ITS SPANISH DUMBASS!"

Haru laughed evilly (turned black) . "OH YEAH?"

Kyo hollered "YEAH!"

Haru glared at the door.

Akito feeling left out, layed on the bed and tilted the bed so that he was looking underneath the bathroom door. "I can see your feet-"

SLAM

Kyo stepped out of the bathroom.

"Okay lets cut the crap! Why the hell are you guys here!"

"We were going to sell you on the black market."

"…" (Oh- fucking…HELL NO.) (Kyo)

"Haru?" (Akito)

"Yes?"

"THAT WASN'T THE PLAN!"

(Kyo relieved…Can they even do that?)

"I know…but it seemed like the best answer in this situation…"

"Asshole!"

(had turned white but now is black again) "TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

Akito was silently fuming. (Why do they always forget about me! IM GOD.I'll teach them!) Akito lunged forward (bouncy bed) grabbing Kyo and kissing him grabbing his ass for the heck of it.

O.O …

"STOP IT!"

Yuki walked in with Momiji.

"AKITO GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF KYO!" Momiji squeeled. (Kawaiiii!)

Yuki pulled Kyo away hugging him and looked possessively at Akito who smirked.

Haru turned somehow blacker than before. "What is the meaning of this! What is this what is this!" pointing back and forth from Kyo to Yuki.

"So…you found us in the act of sin,Yuki…" Akito purred. (Kyo: I thought I was the only one who could do that XD) Yuki glared. Akito slithered back a bit,but regained composure and smirking more solidly. Yuki stuck out his tongue and hid behind Kyo's neck then stared back at Akito.

Kyo's ears were red and Yuki and Akito was playing peekaboo and Haru…

"Uh guys sorry to interrupt your little game but. Uh, wheres the jackass?"

"NO! HARU YOU SHOULDN'T EAT THAT COOKIE WITHOUT ASKING KYO!"

Kyo's head pops over behind the wall of the kitchen. So does Yuki' doe Akito's.

Haru was eating the fish shaped cookies that had frosting all over it,it could be mistaken for a snowball.

"Hey…that's mine!" Kyo walked through the kitchen glaring at Haru.

Bite! Munch munch!

"Your so cruel…Here Kyo you can have this one!" Momiji offered a bitten snowballfishyyummy..

Kyo's eyes eyed Haru's stolen snowballfishyyummy that clearly had the look that said "But I want THAT one."

**WAR OF THE SNOWBALLFISHYYUMMY AT THE TABLE**

Haru grabbed a plate and put the snowballfishyyummy on it and passed the plate to Kyo.

It was only bitten once. But now that all were at the table. They waited for Kyo to be done staring lovesick over the snowballfishyyummy..

Kyo snatched the looks and got the hint…before savagely eating the yummy kitty treaty.

"Okay up with this reunion thing?"

"ASK AKITO! HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" Momiji stated.

"We were just going to to tie you to a bed and have our ways with you…" Haru said.

"…" (Kyo)

"Hey how did you get in here?" (Akito)

"THE DOOR!" Momiji smiled.

(Akito: Damn.)

Before Haru could comment…

Yuki stood up. "I DON'T CARE .WHOS DID whatEVER! NOW!"

Yuki pulled Kyo out of the seat and dragged him out with momiji trailing behind.

"Really we didn't tell them the real plan." Haru stated watching the door slam.

"Haha.I know."

SMIRK

**What will happen? What was Akito's and Haru's plan? Find out—**

Yuki's head pops in. "Oh yeah Akito, don't touch Kyo's 's mine."

SLAM

0.o


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Messanger**

Later Yuki pulled away Kyo, from then on Kyo started to live in the Love Messanger's company.

**THE NAME**

In love you would always would first speak to a person that attracts to you mostly when you think their cute.

Unless, you were a stalker…

**LOVE (at first sight.)**

It would be unlikely to follow that person around seeing how they interact with people right?

**Hot guy pictures**

In many date services they would use phones to talk to that person or by iming, or something called "myspace".

**The camcorder and personal iming**

For this is the same thing for Love Messanger. This is a new developed system to hack in your computer. Even though you do talk to some pretty hot guys, your bank online will be robbed.

Sorry for the misconception that this idea was free.

It will mess you up when we message you there will always be a guarantee that you will be hooked. Or maybe you were bored one day and decide to burn your computer….and never got the chance to meet the best figures on earth.

**MESS**

No, but don't tell all the other people who have been hacked, it will make them angry.

**-ANGER**

**Love Messanger**

Also in love when you're in a bond with someone there is always there personality wise, the communication, and trust.

And the saying of give and take.

You love me, I love you back.

You give me money; ill spend the money for you…

Uhh…

Exactly.

Some of the lines like that.

That was how the name was made. By Hatori and Akito.

Note that Hatori made the love part and Akito made the Messanger part.

**CHAPTER 5**

**Behind the Scenes**

Then on as Kyo was staying at Love Messanger he was trained and riped up to be one of the Sohma big boys.

**WINK YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN?**

Yuki trained Kyo long and hard, and even some other ways too…

**HINT HINT**

**Since Kyo's hot bod!**

The Love Messanger reined the whole date service and was now not that private anymore. Anyone was willing to try it and see if they really would make all them lonely loaners like some, to feel somewhat special...

As Kyo was being trained, he learned that people weren't just picked out randomized like he thought. Haru was partially correct. They do choose you. In a scary way. They have a system like Google Earth**(1)** They find the place near them or far away, and look up their picture and if your hot and their hot, hello…. Or average too.

Half of the department works like that, when the other half just wants the money and is paid working with both ugly/hot/average… But don't get angry when I say ugly because I mean 40 yr old men ugly. EW.

Different people will see different beauty in each person and features but since Sohma boys can master any character you like or is attracted to, don't be surprised when your friends just told you about this guy he/she met on Love Messanger, and you don't like em. And you go on Love Messanger yourself finding fishies in the pond, don't have your panties in a bunch when you love this guy your talking to, but it's really the same person your friend was talking about but the person is in a wig.

To tell you that whats on the outside guess whats in the inside.

Whole bunchs of shit.

Skill and personality changes are highly needed.

Perfect body.

And a charm that lights any dark room.

**The End**

**I bet your pissed but don't worry I will make a sequel about Kyo in Love Messanger. And about Akito & Haru thing. **

**More KyoXYuki to go.**


End file.
